NCIS: Haswari Senior Part One
by Sonatore
Summary: A marine and a familiar terrorist is found dead in Gitmo. Paula Cassidy calls in Gibbs and his team. Director Shepard tags along. Then they discover that the weapon that killed the marine was the same that killed Kate. Someone wants the whole team dead.
1. Chapter 1

Before you read this episode, I wish to warn you. It is incredibly full on, and there are a lot of holes in the plot, however, it is my first episode, so give me some slack. The last chapter has a list of the cast, including the characters I introduced. So I hope you like it.

Cheers, Dylan.

Chapter 1

Special Agent Paula Cassidy rolled up to the crime scene in her cozy, pink, VW. The crime scene, in question, was a sand dune next to a cracked dirt road. Cassidy could see a man in the local LEO's (Law Enforcement) uniform, making some notes on a small PDA. He was obviously not the boss, but she walked over to him anyway.

Special Agent Paula Cassidy was stationed in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. At the moment she was still working crime scenes. The man looked a little pudgy I the cheeks.

Cassidy cleared her throat.

The man didn't look up. "Yes ma'am, how can I help you?"

Cassidy flashed her badge. "Special Agent Paula Cassidy, NCIS. What have we got?"

It was a very hot day, and Cassidy was wearing a pair of white shorts and a blue T-shirt.

The man began looking up to her face, but his eyes didn't quite make it there.

Cassidy more than noticed this and snapped, "Hey! Eyes up!"

The man looked up, turning red. "S-sorry."

"Name!?" snapped Cassidy.

"Uh, uh, Cooper."

Cassidy softened her voice. Just a bit. "Now, I'll ask you one more time. What is the situation?"

Cooper immediately began scrolling through his PDA. "Uh… we have two victims. One marine and another man who is believed to be a prisoner at the Guantanamo Bay Detention Centre." He nodded and smiled in a satisfied way.

Cassidy raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean 'believed to be'?"

"Well, he was wearing prison clothing labelled 'Guantanamo Bay Detention Centre", but we are waiting on an I.D. confirmation."

"And the marine?"

The man did some more scrolling. "Uh… corporal Sampson. Hasn't been registered as U.A. yet. He had been shot by what we believe to be a sniper. The prisoner had had his throat slit."

Cassidy nodded and walked past him to the crime scene saying as she passed, "Good work McGee."

The man turned around. "It's Cooper."

Cassidy ignored it by saying, "That's what I said."

The man decided not to persist.

Cassidy walked down into the crime scene. It looked as though both bodies had been moved from their original positions. She walked past the marine's body. The reason for this was that she had once worked at the Guantanamo Bay Detention Centre, so there was a possibility that she knew the prisoner and could give a positive I.D. The body was on it's back, but even through her sunglasses, the sun was blaring her vision. Only when she was peering over the body did she recognise it as Nasser Al Jazeir. She yelped and jumped back as though she had just been hit with a cattle prod. This was definitely going to require the best.

Jenny Shepard was the Director of NCIS. But right now was her lunch break. She pulled the large ham and cheese sandwich from the brown paper bag.

She was just about to take a large bite when the speaker connected to her secretaries' office buzzed to life. "Director Shepard, call for you."

"Who is it, Sarah?"

"She says her name is NCIS Special Agent Paula Cassidy."

Shepard considered this for a moment. Paula would never ring unless it was important.

Sarah spoke again. "Should I tell her to call back later?"

Shepard thought another moment. "No, patch her through."

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Tony for short, was flipping through his usual smutty magazine. All three desks surrounding him were empty. Special Agent Timothy McGee, or Probie, was downstairs in the forensics lab with Abby speaking in the language that DiNozzo referred to as 'Geek Speak'. Special Agent Ziva David was on time by her usual standards, but to everyone else, unfashionably late. Gibbs was nowhere to be seen and Ducky was in autopsy with the Autopsy Gremlin (Jimmy Palmer) most likely doing an autopsy.

DiNozzo flipped the page of his smutty magazine and saw a particular picture that greatly peaked his interest.

He sat up in his chair holding the magazine as though it were the Holy Grail. "Now _that _is flexible." He muttered to himself.

"Tell me about it." Said a gruff and spookily familiar voice from behind him.

DiNozzo looked up from his magazine and looked straight ahead in fear. "They've got really good articles, Boss."

Gibbs came around from behind the wall, holding his usual Starbucks coffee. "Oh, I'll bet." He grabbed the magazine out of DiNozzos' hands. "But I'll bet you don't read them." He dropped the magazine into DiNozzos' wastebasket.

DiNozzo curled his fingers as he told himself to retrieve the magazine later.

Until, that is, Gibbs poured the remainder of his coffee on it. "Now take out the teams trash." He chucked the empty coffee cup into the wastebasket. "And get me another coffee."

DiNozzo peered over his desk at the coffee stained smut. He decided to take his anger out on Probie later.

The doors to Abbys' lab bleeped, hissed and slid open. Gibbs stepped in and was nearly knocked off his feet from the blast that came from Abbys' stereo. He looked over to the computer and saw McGee and Abby huddled in front of it sharing a pair of headphones. Gibbs walked into the next room, containing the stereo and flicked it off.

Abby looked up and whined. "Gibbs, that was 'Death Head's' 'Fifth Anniversary Killer Track'. Platinum version. McGee got it for my birthday. He spent weeks looking for it online."

McGee was paying attention now and turning bright red.

Gibbs turned to him with the same old faceless expression. "Is that true, McGee?"

McGee began his usual bumbling. "Uh… uh, well, I did look especially for it a few weeks before Abbys' birthday…" He blushed some more.

Gibbs broke out a small smile. "Good job, McGee."

"Uh, uh… thank you, Boss…"

"Get your butt upstairs and put some rubbish in your wastebasket. Preferably rotten fruit."

McGee let his tongue slip. "But, why, Boss?"

Gibbs stopped in mid-step. He turned slowly around. McGee was expecting him to slap him in the back of the head, but instead he said, "DiNozzo is taking out the trash." He turned on his heel and left.

McGee frowned slightly, then realization dawned on him and he smiled.

Ducky surveyed the peculiar X-Ray. Every rib was in perfect condition except one. That one was shattered into many pieces. Ducky was reminded of a practical test he was set in Edinborough Medical School.

He made sure that Palmer knew this. "Mr. Palmer, this reminds me of one of the tests I was given in Edinborough Medical School."

"Is that so, Doctor?"

Ducky hesitated for a second. "You know, Mr. Palmer, you have been my assistant and acquaintance for quite some time now. Perhaps you could call me 'Ducky' from now on?"

Palmer looked bemused. "Okay then, Ducky."

Ducky smiled. "Yes, as I was saying, this reminds me of a test I was given in medical school. A mans' entire left hand was shattered, and yet his wrist was completely intact. It turned out that…"

Gibbs walked in at that exact moment. "… That he had attempted suicide by slamming a metal mallet on his hand over and over. Until he realized that all he was killing was his fingernails and he fainted."

Ducky turned and smiled. "Ahh, Gibbs. You've heard this story before?"

"It was on CNN for a week. Then the comedians took as much out of it as they possibly could."

Ducky smiled. "Now I remember. My favourite comedian at the time used it over an over. My sides were so close to splitting." He chuckled.

Gibbs smiled. Then his phone wrung. He pulled it out and answered. "This is Special Agent Gibbs."

Ducky couldn't distinguish any speaking coming from the phone.

Gibbs looked at his shoes briefly. "Okay then." He hung up. Get ready Duck. You have a body waiting."

McGee was eating a pair when he saw DiNozzo coming. He threw the remainder of his pair into his wastebasket and ducked into the spare desk compartment behind his desk. He peered trough a crack in the corner and saw DiNozzo pick up Gibbs' and his wastebaskets. He sniggered at the look on DiNozzos' face then quickly went quiet. DiNozzo looked up. He scanned the area around him, but found nothing. He turned and walked away. McGee smiled widely.

A gruff and familiar voice sounded right next to his ear. "Good idea, McGee."

McGee spun around, saw Gibbs and, in his rush to stand up, banged his head on the bottom of a desk. He grunted and rubbed his head. "Sorry, Boss."

Gibbs kept his voice at its usual level. "Don't apologize, McGee…"

"It's a sign of weakness, I know."

Gibbs nodded. "No, because I would have done the same thing." He smiled in that fatherly way and walked over to his desk. He looked back over to McGee. "Well, get up and call Ziva. She needs to be here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The elevator door s dinged and opened. Out stepped Special Agent Ziva David, former Mossad Agent. She was wearing an unbuttoned trench coat with a black sweater underneath. She was also wearing a pair of deep blue tracksuit pants.

Her phone started wringing and she answered it. "Special Agent Ziva David." She walked over to her desk.

Gibbs was at his desk looking at something on his computer, McGee was on the phone and DiNozzo was nowhere to be seen.

McGees' voice sounded through her phone. "Ziva, Gibbs wants you here ASAP. I think we have a job."

Ziva glanced at McGee and hung up. "I'm here, McGee."

McGee glanced up. "Oh."

Ziva glanced around. "Where's DiNozzo."

"Taking out the trash." Said Gibbs, not looking up from the screen.

Ziva frowned slightly. "How… un-Tony of him."

Just then DiNozzo came in through the elevator doors. He walked around to his desk. "Someone made an awfully cheesy mess next to the dumpsters."

McGee and Ziva looked at each other.

Gibbs stood up and opened his draw to get his gun out. "Everyone, get your gear ready. We have a marine sniper who was found dead in his bed this morning. McGee grab the truck." He chucked the keys to McGee, who caught them.

He turned the corner out of their office space and nearly collided with Director Shepard. "Director Shepard, I… I am so sorry…"

"McGee, don't apologize. Put the keys back. You won't be needing them."

McGee tuned to put the keys back.

Gibbs looked at the director. "What are you doing, Jen. I have a case to investigate."

"Now you have a different one. At Gitmo."

DiNozzo looked up. "You mean where're going to see Paul… I mean, Special Agent Cassidy?"

Gibbs glanced over at DiNozzo. "Only if I shoot you and you go to heaven."

The Director smiled slyly. "Actually, Jethro, you will be seeing Special Agent Cassidy. She called me, said that she had a job that needed the best."

Gibbs put on his evil stare. "Why?"

"Well, it's a double homicide. Marine was shot by a long range weapon, possibly a sniper."

"And the other?"

"A prisoner at the Guantanamo Bay Detention Centre. His throat was slit."

"Once again, why does she need us?"

"The prisoners' name…" The director looked at the rest of the team, dramatically, one after the other. "…was Nasser Al Jazeir."

McGee, who hadn't been part of this NCIS team at the time, was confused. "Who's Nasser Al Jazeir?"

DiNozzo looked over to him. "Don't worry Probie, it happened a year before you were even on this team. Mizz David would not know him either. Nasser was a suspected terrorist who tricked Paula…" He glanced at Gibbs. "… Special Agent Cassidy into moving him into minimum security so that he could kill someone."

Ziva raised her eyebrows. "That's weighty"

DiNozzo looked over to her. " 'Weighty'?"

Ziva tried to explain herself. "You know. Deep. Complicated."

McGee looked over as well. "I believe you mean 'heavy'. Not 'weighty'."

Ziva sighed. "Well at least I was close. Only one year in America I think that's pretty good."

Gibbs raised his voice. "Hey!"

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Get your gear ready. We're going to Gitmo."

DiNozzo tried to contain his excitement, but it was almost impossible.

Contradictory to Gibbs' belief, it was pure coincidence that the team ended up with the same Gulf Stream that the team had used to get to Gitmo when they investigated Nasser Al Jazeir about three years ago.

Gibbs knew that DiNozzo would use any excuse to make noise. And McGee and Ziva both knowing nothing about the Gulf Stream would be once in a lifetime opportunity. So the moment that DiNozzo opened his mouth, Gibbs got up, walked behind DiNozzos' seat and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Red light." Muttered DiNozzo as Gibbs sat down.

"That was months ago, DiNozzo, get over it."

McGee spoke up. "Wwwell, Abby hasn't. She still asks permission to hug me sometimes."

"It's true." Agreed Ziva.

Gibbs gave all of them the death stare. "If you don't be quiet…" he looked back to DiNozzo, "… I'll shoot you."

"What light do you think that would be?" said Director Shepard as she returned from the ladies room.

DiNozzo, feeling safer with Jenny around, decided to answer. "For Gibbs it would probably be a green light."

Gibbs shot him a venomous look.

"Why don't we talk about what lights Tony uses?"

DiNozzo got up and walked over to Ziva. "I told you, Ziva…" he put some emphasis on the last letter of her name, "… I was only looking for my bottle of water."

"Did you find it?" Asked Ziva, with a smile.

DiNozzo smiled sarcastically and sat in the seat across from her, next to McGee. "No, all I found was a whole new level of pain. My arm was swollen for a week."

Shepard took the seat across from Gibbs.

He looked up from his laptop.

She smiled. "Having fun?"

"I feel like a kindergarten teacher." He replied, exaggerating his mouth movements.

DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva were talking and laughing behind them, oblivious to their boss and their boss' boss conversation.

"Actually, it's more like a junior high teacher. More hormones."

Gibbs snorted a laugh from his nose. He looked into his boss and former and lovers' eyes… and saw deceit. "What is it about this new case you're not telling me, Jen?"

Shepard looked away.

Gitmo, usually sunny and cloud free, was now pouring down rain in torrents. Cassidy held a pink umbrella, leaning against her pink VW, watching the NAVY Gulf Stream pulling up. The door was opened and the steps pulled up. First out was Director Jenny Shepard. The Special Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee and a woman who Cassidy had never met but assumed was the replacement for Special Agent Caitlin Todd. The rain was deafening, so Cassidy didn't waste time on greetings. She simply pointed at the Black Sedan and got into her pink VW. Gibbs, who was expecting Jen to get in to the Sedan, opened the door for her and turned. Only to see that her getting into the pink VW along with Special Agent Cassidy. Gibbs turned and got into the driver seat and started following the pink VW to their house on the Naval base.

McGee and DiNozzo were in the back seats. Ziva was riding shotgun with Gibbs.

Suddenly DiNozzo started speaking loudly. "Ahh, Probie. Way to let out the SBD."

McGee turned to look at him. "What? I didn't… do that."

"Liar!"

"Hey DiNozzo." Snapped Gibbs. "Shut up."

DiNozzo continued mock wailing. "I refuse to sit in the back seat with a person who lets off silent stink bombs every two minutes."

Gibbs slammed on the brakes. After much skidding, the Sedan finally came to a stop. The rain had stopped, as though afraid of Gibbs' wrath. DiNozzo immediately snapped his mouth shut. Gibbs opened the door of the Sedan and stepped out. He walked around to DiNozzos' side and opened his door.

DiNozzo looked up, meekly. "I…"

Gibbs looked at him with that same evil stare.

"You see…"

Gibbs continued to glare.

"Well…"

Gibbs finally spoke with steely tones. "Will you spit it out, DiNozzo."

DiNozzo put on his most innocent look. "It was a figure of speech, Boss."

Gibbs smiled.

Shepard was driving. Cassidy looked into the rear view mirror. She frowned slightly.

Shepard noticed this. "What is it?"

"It looks like Gibbs is slamming on the brakes. Should we stop?"

Shepard considered it. "Nah. He'll catch up. And if we make it there first we get to pick our rooms first. Maybe even sabotage DiNozzos'."

Cassidy looked over. "How do we do that? We can't tell which one he picks."

"No." said Jenny, smiling mischievously. "But we can allocate each of them a particular room. And sabotage the room we allocate DiNozzo."

Cassidy chuckled. "With what?"

Shepard pulled out a pack labelled 'Itching Powder'. She smiled wider. "Never go on Vacation without it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After much speeding, skidding and flashing of the badge, Gibbs finally found the pink VW parked outside the large Naval base house. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva climbed out of the car. Cassidy and Director Shepard walked down the driveway towards them.

Cassidy peered through the car window. "Where's DiNozzo?"

Gibbs was at the car trunk. He slipped the key in and opened the trunk. He lifted it up. A croaky groan emerged from the trunk.

Cassidy let her curiosity take her to the trunk and had to restrain herself from laughing as she saw what was inside.

Nestled among the suitcases, laptops and bags full of clothes, was DiNozzo. Nestled isn't the right word, more like squashed.

He croaked again, "I said I was sorry, Boss."

Gibbs smiled. "I thought it was a figure of speech." He looked over to Ziva, McGee and Jenny. "Let's go inside and let DiNozzo bring our bags in."

As they turned to leave Director Shepard said. "Oh, by the way, we all have allocated bedrooms. Women get baths, men get showers."

DiNozzo grumbled as they left. He tried climbing out of the trunk by rolling out. It worked, but just not well. He tumbled out of the trunk and flat on the ground. DiNozzo grumbled some more.

Cassidy pulled a blind down and put a white board across it. She set up the projector and slipped in a computer chip. A photo showed up of a man with a bullet hole in his head.

"This is the marine. He was shot with a long range weapon, most likely a sniper."

She clicked a remote ad another picture popped up.

"Nasser Al Jazeir. His throat was slit. Approximately thirty minutes after the marine. And there is one other thing…"

She clicked the remote again. A picture popped up on the screen of Nasser's arm. It had red lines across it. They looked like rope burns.

"We found dragged tire tracks next to the scene and followed them for about five hundred meters. The tires had been shot out and there was a large blood spatter on the side. The doors in the back had been forced open. Inside was more blood."

Ziva could tell that DiNozzo was running a mental list of movies through his head.

Cassidy continued. "We have come up with a theory. The marine was driving. One of the tires was blown out. Not knowing that e was being shot at, the marine got out of the truck to check on the tires and was shot in the head. The assailant or assailants came from their nest, opened the back doors to the truck.and pulled out Nasser. They tied him up, questioned him, took him back into the truck and slit his throat. What we don't get is why the assailant or assailants left the bodies in plain view."

Nobody could add anything to that.

DiNozzo spoke up. "Pardon me for asking, but this is Nasser we're talking about right?"

Cassidy nodded.

"The same Nasser that conned Paula into moving him into minimum security just so he could kill someone?"

Every one nodded. "So how exactly did he get moved away from maximum security?"

Everyone looked to Cassidy.

Gibbs turned to DiNozzo. "Good thinking DiNozzo."

"Thanks, Boss."

Cassidy was flipping through some files. She found what she was looking for in the mess and pulled it out. "He was recommended for transfer by a…"

Gibbs hammered on the door. "Jason O'Neill, NCIS, open up. We just want to ask you some questions."

Gibbs and DiNozzo were on the bottom floor of an expensive hotel. DiNozzo put his ear against the door. He heard something like someone banging his or her toe on a hard object and swearing. After that someone didn't approach the door, DiNozzo and Gibbs stepped away from the door and drew their weapons. Gibbs kicked the door down just as someone jumped out of an open window. DiNozzo jumped after him. He landed on a fire escape and saw the man escaping down below him. He jumped onto the rail and jumped down to the next level. He missed the man by an inch and he got past DiNozzo. DiNozzo jumped down another level and this time stopped the man. He was a tall muscled man with a shaven head and wearing a body guard-like suit. He turned to go back the other way, but Gibbs was above them.

He turned back to DiNozzo, smiled, and said, "It was worth a try." And punched DiNozzo hard in the side of his face. DiNozzo was thrown limp against the railing away from the buildings wall. The man bent down, grabbed DiNozzo's legs and vaulted him over the railing.

Gibbs saw this. Luckily, depending on who you are, DiNozzo landed in an open dumpster.

The man ran down the remainder of the steps and was on his way to freedom. When Gibbs landed in front of him. The man stood dead in his tracks.

Gibbs stood up holding his badge. He had holstered his weapon so that he could vault the railing. "NCIS. We want to ask you some questions."

The man smiled again and said in a deep voice. "We don't always get what we want." He quick as lightening pulled a metal compact baton out, flicked it so that it was extended to full length and swung it into Gibbs' famous gut.

Gibbs, caught off guard, bent over in pain.

The man swung the baton up and down on Gibbs' back. He fell to the ground. The man pushed the baton back into compact size and ran around the corner of the alley.

As he turned the corner a leg struck him in the stomach as someone kicked him. He fell back a bit, but drew his metal baton and fought back. He swung across twice but the person ducked both times. He swung across a third time and the person caught his arm. With his other arm the man tried to punch the person, but they dodged. He wrenched his baton arm free and brought it down on the person's head. They blocked his strike by raising their arm and using it to hold the man's arm in the air. Like swords. The person punched him in the stomach. He brought his arm back to strike the person with his baton, but they did a spinning kick and knocked it away. The fighting pair was now outside the foyer of the expensive hotel and there was a glass wall allowing all inside to watch the match.

The man swung a fist at the person, who caught it. They pulled the man, throwing him against the glass window. They then yanked him to the ground, belly down. They pulled a set of handcuffs out and slipped cuffed one hand. They were about to cuff the other, when the man bucked and twisted and threw the person off. He got onto his knees. The other person was on their knees to. The man swung the cuff around and smacked the person in the head with the end that didn't have a hand in it. They fell back. The man got to his feet. The other person kicked him with both of their feet in the stomach. He was pushed back and he came to a halt against the glass wall. The person got to their feet as the man swung the handcuff around his wrist in a showy way. He struck at the person. They grabbed his arm, swung him around three hundred and sixty degrees. The person had so much strength that the man was lifted off his feet and by the time he was at the end of the three hundred and sixty degree swing, his body was parallel with the ground. At the end of the three hundred and sixty degree swing, the person let the man go, sending him crashing through the glass wall.

Glass shattered and was flown in every imaginable direction. The man landed on his side, groaning. Ziva climbed through the broken glass wall that she had just made by throwing a large man through it. The man was groaning and trying to drag himself away. Ziva grabbed is ankle and hoisted him back. She grabbed his arms and cuffed his other hand.

Gibbs got up, groaning. "That bastard." He grumbled. He went around the corer to teach that man a thing or two. He turned the corner and saw that Ziva was handling it in her way. She had just dodged a punch from the man. Gibbs walked casually back to where DiNozzo had fallen into the dumpster.

He peered into the dumpster and saw DiNozzo, eyes open and hand holding nose.

DiNozzo groaned and brushed a banana pealing off his shoulder. "What a week. Three days and I have already been shoved into a car trunk and fallen fourteen feet into a dumpster full of rancid fruit."

Gibbs smiled.

DiNozzo heaved himself out of the dumpster. "Where'd he go, Boss?"

A loud smash that sounded like glass shattering echoed through the street and into the alleyway. "Ziva is handling it."

DiNozzo smiled. "That could end bad."

Gibbs looked at him. "Alright, I admit, he did get the jump on me…"

DiNozzo interrupted. "I meant for the guy that Ziva is dealing with."

Gibbs turned away and went around the corner.

Ziva was cuffing the man. "I got his name."

DiNozzo looked at the mess that she had created. "Yikes, Ziva. What did you do? You broke a wall."

Ziva looked up. "It was glass."

DiNozzo looked around. "Even so. This guy is gonna be grumbling about his aching back like an old man for weeks."

Gibbs walked around to see the man's face. "What's his name, Ziva?"

Ziva looked over to Gibbs. "His name is Jason O'Neill."

Gibbs leaned down and lifted O'Neill's head by the chin. "You have a lot to answer for, Mr. O'Neill. I don't exactly appreciate being whacked in the stomach by a metal baton."

DiNozzo loved it when Gibbs did this. "Shall I call HQ and requisition a pair of genital cuffs?"

The man squeaked and quivered in fear. This was going to be an easy interrogation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gibbs placed a photo in front of O'Neill. It was a picture of the deceased Nasser.

O'Neill quivered. "I don't know who that man is." He spoke with a light Irish accent.

They were in the interrogation room at the local police station. It was pretty much the same as back home.

Gibbs smiled. "Want to know how I know you're lying?"

O'Neill continued to quiver.

"Because, you recommended him for the transfer."

The man topped sobbing and looked up. "I do not know that man…"

Gibbs continued to glare.

O'Neill gave in. "…personally."

Gibbs got up from his chair and walked around in O'Neill's blind spot. "What do you mean by that?"

O'Neill went on. "I got an anonymous call about a week ago. They told me to use my connections to get some, Nasser Al Jazeir, transferred. They said if I did this they would give me…"

Gibbs walked back into view. "Give you what?"

"…one million American dollars cash."

Gibbs sat in the chair across from O'Neill. "Has it arrived yet?"

O'Neill looked up. "No."  
Gibbs leaned forward. "Then why did you run, Mr. O'Neill?"

"The money was going to get me out of a tight spot with a local mafia boss that wanted me to wind up in trouble."

"You mean wanted you dead."

"No."

Gibbs frowned.

"This guy doesn't kill people. He gives them nasty accidents. He frames people. He…" O'Neill looked as though he had just had his very first idea. "I'll bet he framed me. The voice on the phone was disguised. He must have set me up."

"You're forgetting one thing, O'Neill." Growled Gibbs.

"I am?"

"Yes." Gibbs pulled away the picture of Nasser alive and placed a picture of the dead Nasser and the dead marine. "The man you transferred. He's dead."

O'Neill looked at the picture for a moment then turned away and vomited on the carpet. I won't describe it better than that.

DiNozzo and Cassidy looked away as the man was sick on the carpet. DiNozzo then went back to scratching his body.

Cassidy looked over to him. "Are you okay, Tony?"

DiNozzo arched his back so that his hand could relieve it of itchiness. "No, I think I'm allergic to my bed sheets or something."

Cassidy burst out laughing and had to stop herself from leaning against the viewing glass.

DiNozzo looked at her. "You did this?"

Cassidy gasped between words. " Actually, Director Shepard did…" the words trailed off into maniacal laughter.

DiNozzo slapped her in the back of the head.

She stopped laughing. "Don't hit me." She slapped in the back of the head.

The he slapped her in the back of the head.

Then she slapped him in the back of the head.

The Gibbs slapped both of them in the back of the head. "What are you two doing?"

DiNozzo stepped in line, as did Cassidy. "Sorry Gibbs." They both said at slightly different speeds.

Gibbs frowned. "You will be. DiNozzo."

"Yeah, Boss?"

"O'Neill said he was called. Check the phone records of the last two weeks. I'll go check out this mafia boss, Kind Kev. McGee, Ziva and Director Shepard are coming with me."

"Got it, Boss." DiNozzo left the room.

"What about me?" Said Cassidy, hopefully.

Gibbs looked her in the eye. "You clean up the mess in the interrogation room." In answer to Cassidy's face he said. "You don't play stupid pranks on people you work with."

As he left the room Cassidy walked after him. "But, it wasn't me. It was Jenny."

"I know said Gibbs."

Cassidy stopped walking.

"She got me and McGee as well."

Cassidy resisted the urge to laugh.

Gibbs, Shepard, McGee and Ziva all got out of the black Sedan at the same time. This unison seemed a little intimidating.

All four of them were wearing grey trench coats and jackets.

Gibbs led, flagged by Ziva and McGee. Director Shepard walked behind Gibbs. This formation made even McGee look intimidating.

They walked into the bar.

Gibbs badged the bartender. "I'm looking for Kind Kev."

The bartender looked at the badge and nodded his head over to a card table, where a group of men were smoking and playing cards. Te one in the middle was the fattest and therefore the boss.

The team walked right up to them.

Gibbs flashed his badge again. "Kevin Koltroy?"

The guy next to the fat man stood up and offered his hand. "Call me Kev."

Gibbs didn't take the offered hand.

The man who was well tanned and built smiled. "NCIS, huh. Never heard of it."

"I wish I had a nickel for every time I heard that." Muttered McGee.

The card players roared with laughter.

Kevin thumped him on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. "You're alright kiddo."

Gibbs spoke up. "We would like to ask you some questions."

Kevin smiled. "Ask away."

"We would like you to answer them."

"Sure."

"We would like you to answer them truthfully."

"Go ahead."

Gibbs looked to the other team members. "Do you know a Mr. Jason O'Neill?"

Kevin leaned against the card table, placing a hand into the potato chip bowl. "O'Neill. Hmm. No I don't think I know anyone by that name." Suddenly, Kevin threw the potato chip bowl at Gibbs, pushed him down to the ground, punched McGee in the face, threw him over the bar table, pushed Ziva and Director Shepard out of his way and printed to the bar's door.  
The team quickly regained itself and sprinted out after him, including McGee, nose bleeding. They cornered him outside a hair salon. All the women inside getting their hair done were looking out the wall sized window. The team hadn't bothered to draw their weapons. Not in a public place. Gibbs was working on the fact that Kevin had used potato chips as weapons.

Ziva stepped forward to handcuff Kevin, when a big burly man crashed through the crowd and tackled Ziva and Kevin through the hair salon window. Women screamed, glass tinkled on the floor and Ziva elbowed the tackling man in the face. He grunted, but instead of letting go, heaved Ziva into the air and threw her at Gibbs. Actually he kind of tossed her to Gibbs. Either way she landed on Gibbs, flattening him. The man who had tackled them picked up the injured Kevin and headed for the back entrance of the salon. He kicked the door open and stared down the barrel of McGee and Director Shepard's guns.

Kevin and the large man had refused to talk. The burly man didn't even give them his name. So that night the team went to bed exhausted. DiNozzo's bed was still of itching powder.

In the morning, coffee in hand, Gibbs walked around the house. He was trying to figure out how to break Kevin. Possibly literally.

DiNozzo was snoring loudly. Ziva and Cassidy snuck into his room. Cassidy was holding a rubber spider on a stick and string and Ziva was holding DiNozzo's powder deodorant, which had been emptied and refilled with itching powder. Ziva placed the itching powder deodorant I the place it was in before. She snuck back out of the room. Cassidy hooked the rubber spider string around one of the fan blades above and placed the rubber spider on DiNozzo's head.

They snuck back out and were heading down the hall back to their rooms when Gibbs turned the corner. "What are you two doing?" He growled. He glanced behind them and noticed DiNozzo's room. "More itching powder?"

They nodded. "And a rubber spider on a string." Added Ziva.

Gibbs looked down on them both. "I'd tell you off…"

The two agents looked down to their feet, like ashamed teenage girls.

"…But I put his alarm clock into his pillow."

The two looked up.

Just then a muffled alarm went off and they heard DiNozzo yelp. Then he screamed and shrieked as he discovered the rubber spider on his head. Then a loud thump echoed as DiNozzo rolled out of bed and thumped onto the floor.

Ziva and Cassidy looked at each other, holding back laughs.

Gibbs smiled as they walked into their rooms. If they thought that was funny, then they would absolutely love what he did to Director Shepard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Director Shepard opened her weary eyes. She could hear movement out in the other rooms. She got up and put on her bathrobe. She walked into her bathroom and turned the shower on. She took her bathrobe off and hung it up. She turned the shower on to a warm drizzle. She let her skin soak in the water for a few minutes, then turned it on further to wash herself. After using soap and cleaning herself she poured shampoo into her hand and rubbed it into her flaming red hair. After washing her hair with shampoo she poured conditioner into her hand and rubbed it into her hair.

Her latest hairstyle was short curls with spiky ends.

She rubbed the conditioner into her scalp and down her hair. She had her eyes closed most of the time, so she didn't notice the drops of dye hit the shower tiles and slip down the drain.

Shepard turned the shower off and pulled a towel off the rack. She rapped it around her hair, still not noticing the change in colour, and wrapped a second around her body. She stepped in front of the mirror.

She looked into the mirror, thinking about Jethro. It frustrated her that she couldn't be with him.

She brushed her teeth thoroughly with incredibly strong toothpaste.

After that she put on some clothes.

I won't describe every detail, because everyone knows how long it takes a woman to put on her clothes, make up and get her hair just right.

LOL

Just kidding.

After she was dressed, she unwrapped the towel around her head and took one look.

Her hair was a vibrant fluro green.

She screamed at the top of her lungs. "GIBBS!!!"

DiNozzo looked over to McGee when he heard the scream. They were eating a breakfast of bacon and eggs.

DiNozzo placed his for down. "Yikes, I wonder what Gibbs did this time."

McGee pondered. "Actually, when I put the empty bacon container in the trash, I saw a used bottle of green dye."

DiNozzo looked in the direction of Gibbs' room. "No way. He wouldn't. Would he?"

Director Shepard came out of her room… with vibrant fluro green hair. At the look on DiNozzo and McGee's faces, she snapped, "One word, and I will have you demoted to places you didn't even know about."

They both looked back to their breakfast.

Ziva walked out of her room and saw Director Shepard. "Whoa. Umm, I like your new hairstyle, Director Shepard."

Shepard just stared. "Someone, namely Agent Gibbs, spiked my conditioner with dye."

Ziva's eyes widened.

Cassidy came out of her room next and said basically the same thing.

Ziva turned to correct her and whispered, "Gibbs spiked her conditioner with green dye."

Cassidy's reaction was exactly the same as Ziva's.

Gibbs came through the front door. He looked at Jen. "Whoa. Why green?"

"Gibbs!" She screeched. "Where have you been?"

"I've been out for a run. Don't have a boat to work on."

"Why the hell did you put dye in my conditioner?"

"It wasn't me."

"Then who was it?"

"Probably DiNozzo."

They both looked at DiNozzo.

He chuckled nervously. "Well. I might have, maybe, just as a joke, but if I'd known it was cause this, I would never have, I mean…"

As DiNozzo sat on the wet muddy grass, handcuffed to the clothesline, he thought about his actions and decided to put nair in Probie's shampoo. Or bleach.

Cassidy was jogging along the path. After DiNozzo had been found out, she decided to get out for safety. Gibbs was back interrogating the large man. DiNozzo was handcuffed to a clothesline, Ziva was talking to Ducky, writing down the autopsy results of the marine and Nasser, Shepard was at a vidcom meeting with the CIA and FBI for something confidential and McGee was trying to get a hold of Abby on the phone for the forensics results.

The morning was fresh and crisp. The grass was covered in dew. Cassidy thought it was perfect for a run.

The sniper set his weapon on the windowsill. He followed the blonde curly haired woman down the road through the scope mounted on top of the sniper. He cocked the weapon and lined the crosshairs on the woman's nice left leg. He pulled the trigger.

Cassidy heard the shot, but didn't have time to duck for cover. The bullet smashed through her left Kneecap and sent her off her feet and onto her back. Her knee was bleeding profusely. Soon she was going to go into shock, and then she was going to die. She quickly unbuckled her belt and pulled it tight above the wound. That should at least by some time.

She pulled her flip phone from her pocket and dialed an ambulance. She hoped to God, that they arrived on time. She glanced around in fear, hoping someone would find her and in doing so saw where the bullet that had just gone through her leg had ended up. In a tree next to the path, around about where Cassidy had been shot, was a small.

Cassidy looked down to her knee and nearly vomited. Where the bullet had entered was a neat little hole. But where it had exited was a gaping circular gash, showing a sliver of bone.

Gibbs was getting nowhere with this guy.

He just sat in the chair, looking unblinkingly at Gibbs.

Gibbs tried making him talk. "C'mon, Kev. Did you ring O'Neill, or not. It's not like you shot him or stabbed him."

Kevin just stared.

Gibbs rubbed his brow. "Fine, I'll level with you. I'm not that worried about you confessing. You see, Nasser and the marine survived. Your sniped missed. I'll bet he t

Old you he got them, just so you didn't go crazy on him."

"I'm not like that." Kevin blurted out. "I don't just kill people who make mistakes."

"No, I'll bet you torture them a bit first."

"NO!" Kevin yelled.

Gibbs got up from his chair. "Got a bit of an anger problem there, Kev."

Kevin looked down at his squirming hands.

"In fact," Gibbs continued. "I looked at your file. Guess what. I know that you were seeing a psychiatrist for your…" Gibbs flipped through the file, "… I believe the term was "excessive anger and paranoia". You heard voices? What did they say? Redrum? Dead men tell no tales? Or did you just see dead people."

"Shut up." Muttered Kevin.

"What was that?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Gibbs just looked at him.

"You have no right to insult a condition I _had._ One that I no longer have."

Gibbs chuckled. "You know. You are absolutely right. But while we're talking about rights." He leaned in closer. "You _may _have the right to remain silent. You _may _have the right to an attorney. But you do _not_ have the right, to shoot an innocent marine."

Kevin didn't look up.

Gibbs was

Turning to his scary interrogation techniques. "Jonathon Sampson. Thirty-nine years old. He was married with three children. One eight-year-old boy, one fourteen-year-old boy and one seventeen-year-old girl. His anniversary was tomorrow. I promised those four that I would have their dad and husbands killers. I always keep my promises. And if I have to go through you to fulfill that promise, I will."

Gibbs phone wrung. He answered it, still staring into Kevin's eyes. "Yeah, Gibbs."

Muffled and indistinguishable voices sounded from Gibbs' phone. Obviously Gibbs could hear, but Kevin couldn't.

Gibbs hung up. His face was a deep shade of red. Gibbs grabbed Kevin by the scruff of his shirt, threw him against the one-way mirror, pulled an unloaded form his jacket and pressed the end of the barrel against Kevin's forehead. Gibbs could almost see the people behind the mirror getting out of the way of the gun.

Kevin squealed. "Please."

Gibbs was yelling now. "You bastard!

"What did I do!?"

"You had one of my people shot by a sniper, you son of a bitch!"

"I swear I didn't."

"Why should I trust you, dirt bag?"

Kevin whimpered. "Because I can tell you what you want. I will tell you everything."

"Why did you shoot them? Why did you shoot Nasser and Sampson!?"

"I didn't. I never knew they were going to get shot."

"You're lying!" Yelled Gibbs. He pulled the trigger.

Kevin heard the lick and yelled out, clutching his head. He slid down the glass and sat on the floor. When he realized that he wasn't dead, he brought his hands away and looked up to Gibbs. "I got a call and a man offered me two million to call a Mr. O'Neill, and offer him one million to use his connections to get a Nasser Al Jazeir transferred.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva and Director Shepard were crowded around Cassidy's bed.

She opened her eyes. "Hey, what are all you guys going here? You have an investigation to run."

"We've hit a dead end." Gibbs stated.

The others looked to him. He hadn't told them yet.

"Kevin was contacted anonymously and given two million to call O'Neill. The call was made by a pay phone in town. No point running fingerprints because the coins in the box had been emptied since the call."

Everyone looked solemnly at his or her feet.

Cassidy would have yelled if the morphine had allowed it. "What's wrong with you Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked up.

"You don't just give up because the lead your working on doesn't work. You go to another. What about the money that the guys are going to be paid? Have you set up a stakeout? No you haven't."

Gibbs looked up. She was right. "DiNozzo,"

"Yeah, Boss?" Said DiNozzo, rising to duty like a soldier.

"Get Abby, I want to know everything about the murders. I want to know when they died, how they died, if they died. I want to know what killed them, what bullet was used, who it was registered to, hell; I want to know what colour it was. McGee,"

"Yes, Boss." Said McGee in much the same way as DiNozzo.

"Contact Ducky. Same thing as DiNozzo. Everything. Even the last time he went to the head."

"Got it, Boss."

"Ziva."

"Yes, Gibbs." The same as McGee and DiNozzo.

"Contact O'Neill, ask him if the money has arrived yet. Tell him if it hasn't not to touch it when it does. The contact Kevin and tell him the same thing."

"And me, Gibbs?"

Gibbs turned to Director Shepard. He gave his orders without hesitation. "Call Tobias. Tell him I'm calling in a favour and to contact me."

Director Shepard had never called Tobias by his first name. "Tobias?"

Gibbs sighed. "FBI Special Agent Fornell."

"Oh."

Gibbs turned to Cassidy. "Cassidy."

"Yes, Gibbs?"  
"Stay in bed, up your morphine and eat your food. And don't you ever tell me how to do my job again."

Gibbs and DiNozzo were staking out O'Neill's place, incase the money turned up. Ziva was staking out Kevin's with Shepard for the same reason. McGee was at the house, still trying to contact Abby. She was still unavailable at the moment. In his weakest moments, McGee began to think it was him.

Gibbs phone wrung. "Gibbs."

"It's Fornell."

"Ahh, Fornell. How are you?"

"What do you want Gibbs?"

"I need a favour."

"I know, your director told me. What's the favour?"

"I've got a case that might just happen to be up you ally."

"What is it?"

Gibbs sighed. "Can we meet in person?"

Gibbs looked to his window as Fornell knocked on it.

"Sure." Fornell climbed into the back seat. "So, what is so urgent, that you need the FBI's help?"

"Not the FBI, Tobias. You."

"Get to the point Gibbs."

"We have a case, that I believe, has something to do with…" They were interrupted by Gibbs' cell phone. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Boss, it's McGee. Abby says she has something really important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well… she wouldn't tell me. I'm telling you that I'm setting up a video link from here to Abby's lab. She'll tell us both. Here she is."

"Gibbs."

"Hey Abbs."

"Hey Abby." Said DiNozzo.

"Hi Tony. Hi McGee."

"Hey Abby."

"What's so urgent, Abbs?" Growled Gibbs.

"It's bad news, Gibbs."

"What is it?"

"The bullet and rifle that killed the marine and shot Cassidy are the same as the bullet and gun that shot…" She sighed and gasped a little.

"Abby." Said Gibbs, concerned.

Abby took a shuddering breath. "… as the bullet and gun that was used to kill Kate."

Flashes of Kate in the morgue, on the rooftop and at her funeral flashed through Gibbs' and DiNozzo's minds. And an evil mocking face. Ari Haswari's. Ziva's half brother.

Gibbs paled.

DiNozzo shut up.

Even Fornell knew enough to be quiet.

Abby continued, obviously distressed. "Gibbs, I know you don't believe in coincidences, but this is too strange to not be a coincidence."

Gibbs was silent for a few seconds. Then he said. "You're right, Abby. I do not believe in coincidences. This time is no different."

The stakeouts were called off. Everyone was in the house. A video link had been set up in Abby's lab and she, Ducky and Jimmy Palmer were on the computer screen.

Ziva, McGee, DiNozzo, Director Shepard and Fornell were sitting on chairs and sofa's.

Gibbs was at the front.

Everyone watched him, expectantly.

He sighed. "The reason, I have called off the stakeouts and brought us all here, is because there is something to do with Kate's death, that I have not told you."

Ziva quietly drew a breath. She knew what was coming.

Gibbs continued. "When Ari trapped me in my basement, I did not kill him. Ziva did."

Everyone turned to Ziva. She didn't deny it.

Gibbs continued. "Ari Haswari' father is Deputy Director of Mossad. Ziva's father is Deputy Director of Mossad. Deputy Director David is Ari Haswari and Ziva David's father. They are half brother and sister."

Everyone looked at Gibbs and then at Ziva. The shock could be seen on Ducky, Palmer and Abby's faces.

"I did not see that coming." Stated DiNozzo quietly.

"Oh Ziva." Cried out Abby. "Oh, I'm so, so sorry. If I could be there I would give you a big hug."

"It's fine, really. But why are you telling everyone this now?"

"Because for those of you who don't know yet, the bullet and gun that killed the marine and was used to shoot Cassidy, was the same as the gun and bullet that was used to kill Kate."

Shepard, Ziva, Ducky and Palmer gasped.

"What's you theory, Jethro?" asked Shepard quietly.

Gibbs answered. "I think that Deputy Director David has found this out and is out for blood. From all of us."

"He wouldn't do that." Muttered Ziva.

"Don't let your personal feelings get in the way of this, Ziva."

She shut up.

"And I also believe that he has hired an American terrorist by the name of Charles Waltson, to do the hits. It fits his M.O. Copying an M.O. is his M.O."

"That's confusing." Said DiNozzo.

"Usually he is impossible to find, but we do know where he is."

They all leaned forward, expectantly.

"He was the big burly man who tackled Ziva when we apprehended Kevin. So we have him in custody."

Fornell spoke up. "If he's a terrorist, that puts it in my jurisdiction."

"Not this time, Tobias. This time, you move over and use your resources to help us."

DiNozzo couldn't resist. "Because this time, it's personal."

Fornell knew that he wasn't going to win that battle, but he thought it was worth a try. "I know. I was just informing you so that you didn't let to many people know. Oh, and that you're not dealing with the Deputy Director of Mossad."

"What do you mean?"

"About six months ago, Deputy Director David was promoted Director David."

"Same person, Tobias." Growled Gibbs.

"Not really, Gibbs. Now he's got more power. And not many people are going to accuse the Director of Mossad of treason. It's a high offense."

"You think I don't know that."

"I know you know that. I'm just telling you to be careful."

Gibbs didn't blink. "I'll be careful. Director David should be more careful."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Even though Gibbs was in a good mood, he was still a nasty interrogator. He slammed the file in front of Waltson. He flipped it open and pulled out a picture of dead Nasser, dead marine and Cassidy's leg. "We know who hired you."

Waltson chuckled. The first sign of human emotion since being arrested. "How could you know anything, if you don't even know my name?"

Gibbs didn't break eye contact. "Oh, but we do know your name."

"Doubt it."

"Charles Waltson. The American terrorist. Number three on the FBI's most wanted. You've earned yourself quite a name. If only it were through saving people, not killing them."

"A man as to do what a man has to do."

"This is true." Muttered Gibbs. "Put your hand on the table."

Waltson placed his left hand on the table.

"Spread your fingers out." Muttered Gibbs.

Waltson did so.

Gibbs waited a moment. The he brought his right fist down on Waltson's hand so fast it was almost impossible to see.

Waltson tried to bring his hand back, but wasn't quick enough. He cried out in pain and struggled to free his hand.

Gibbs leaned forward and whispered in his most threatening voice. "A man does not have to blow up a bus full of schoolchildren. A man does not have to blow up the birth ward in an under funded hospital. And above all a man does not have to betray his country for cash."

Waltson whimpered and continued to try and pull his hand free.

Gibbs pushed the hand down and brought his fist off.

Waltson had been pulling at the time and almost fell out of his chair from the force. He glared at Gibbs. "The children of today are the spawn of evil. The people you call terrorists know this and are only trying to purge the earth of evil. If you refuse to see this then you will die on judgment day."

Gibbs stood up and walked slowly over to Waltson. He suddenly grabbed him by the neck and held him against the wall, yelling, "Don't you try that crap with me, dirt bag! I know you're doing t for the money! It's all your family ever gave a damn for. So you killed them to get their fortune. But you did a sloppy job and got thrown in jail for it. Then your last surviving relative posted your bail, believing she could teach you better. You killed her for her money and ran for it. Then you went into the business of copying M.O's and then into terrorist work. You see, I know everything about you. I even know that you shot your girlfriend because she looked at another guy. You are a screwed up guy. Not a thing you've done was right. But now you have a chance to fix it. You have a chance to do something right. Don't screw this up."

Waltson looked into his eyes for a moment. Then he burst into tears. "I was given an anonymous call. They told me to give some Kevin guy a call and tell him to call this other guy and tell him something else. I couldn't remember everything so I wrote it down. Then they told me to go t this random place, and shoot this prisoner guy. They offered me five million cash. And I took it. I'm a monster!" Gibbs was unfamiliar with this reaction. So he patted the guy on the back for a moment and sat him back in his chair. Gibbs got Walston's address and pushed it onto the glass, signaling for DiNozzo to go check it out. He turned back to Waltson. "Alright, we've sent a guy over there."

Waltson gasped back tears. "But they'll come for me. They'll kill me. They said they would if I told anyone who they…" He broke off.

Gibbs leaned forward. "You know who it was, don't you?"

Waltson sniffed. "I recognised the voice from TV."

"Who is he?"

Waltson sniffed again. "He's the boss of Mossad. I think his name is something David."

"You know for sure?"

"Yes definitely."

Gibbs pulled his phone out and dialed Fornell. "Tobias, find out where Director David is and report back to the house to tell us all. We have confirmation that he is involved. Don't let him know we're onto him."

"Got it, Jethro." And he hung up.

Gibbs turned back to Waltson who was still blubbering. "Alright, we're going to put you in protective custody as a material witness."

Waltson looked up. "What? No. I mean… no. I'm not going to court."

Gibbs snapped back to mean. "Then I'll send you to Leavenworth right now."

Waltson caved in. "Alright I'll go to trial. But I want my sentence reduced."

"Terrorists don't get that option."

"But, I'm not a terrorist."

"But, I'm not a terrorist." Mocked Gibbs. "That's the way everyone is looking at you. Having said that, the fact that you came forward will reduce the sentence. I hope."

"Why?"

Gibbs considered the question. "Because if I can change one dirt bag into one good guy, then I'll know I can change others." Gibbs turned to the mirror, somehow looking into McGee's eyes. "You repeat that to anyone, McGee, you'll _wish_ you were handcuffed to a clothesline."

"It's my life, and it's now or never. 'Cos I ain't gonna live forever…" DiNozzo was singing along with the radio. He pulled up outside the address that Gibbs had given him. It was a large two-story house with a pool out the back. DiNozzo opened the door and looked around. It was on a large piece of land, so the other houses around it were pretty far away. DiNozzo walked up the pebble path and up to the front door. He was about to straighten his hair and ring the bell when he remembered that no one was home. He opened the door and stepped onto the embroiled thresh hold. He walked upstairs and opened a bunch of rooms until he found the bedroom, with the phone next to the bed. He found the piece of paper and bagged and tagged it. The bed had a carpet under it as well. DiNozzo turned to leave and tripped over a loose piece of string. He looked to his side while on his belly and saw a bomb. There was timer and wires and a little red blinking light. DiNozzo screamed. He jumped to his feet and ran to the window. He looked and estimated the chances of hitting the concrete or hitting the water. He made his decision and walked away from the window. Then he ran back to it screaming like a monkey and jumped through it. The glass smashed and DiNozzo went careening into the pool. He stayed under for as long as he could. Then he went up for air. He stared at the building for a moment. Then he ventured out of the pool and ran over to the car and hid behind it.

Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Shepard and Fornell arrived out the front. They all got out of the car.

Ziva was first to notice Tony. "Why are you all wet and hiding behind a car?"

"Because I saw a b-b-bomb." Shivered DiNozzo.

Everyone immediately ran over and hid behind the car.

After another twenty minutes, McGee began to question DiNozzo's bomb theory. "Are you sure you saw a bomb?"

"No, McGee, I just like to run through windows into pools from two stories up."

Ziva was confused. "You do?"

DiNozzo sighed and slapped his forehead.

It had been an hour when DiNozzo realized something. "You know. This seems oddly familiar."

Just then the house exploded from the top. The fire engulfed the whole top floor and half of the bottom. The shockwave gave everyone a sore butt. Bits of debris began to land on them. Everyone had his or her head down.

Fornell ventured a word. "Well, there was a bomb."

DiNozzo glared at him. "Do you thing, Fornell?" He turned viciously to McGee. "I told you I wasn't losing it."

"Well, you are now."

"Because I'm angry."

Gibbs slapped them both in the back of the head.

"Shutting up, Boss." They said in unison.

Gibbs got up and walked around to face the house, or what was left of the house. Everyone else followed.

Shepard looked at the debris. "Definitely a pro."

"A pro with connections." Agreed Gibbs. He turned to Fornell. "You ready to arrest Director David now?"

"I haven't found him yet, Gibbs."

"How could you have not found him?"

"His assistants keep giving me bull phone numbers."

Gibbs started arguing with Fornell. Nothing serious. Just like two kids arguing over whose fault it was.

Director Shepard began pawing through the wreckage. Mostly ashes.

"Anything?" Growled Gibbs.

"No nothing after two seconds of a quick look sorry."

"That's okay, Jen. None of us are perfect." He moved ahead of her.

Shepard frowned and pawed through the wreckage some more. Then she heard a blipping sound. She located the origin and yelled out. "Another bomb! Everyone, another bomb!" Everyone turned on their heels and ran for the car. Shepard and Gibbs were last to it. Shepard tripped on the way. She struggled to her feet and slipped again. She got up a second time and stumbled towards the car.

As Gibbs passed her, he picked her up by the waist and propelled them forward. He turned in mid air, so that his back skimmed the hood of the car. Just then the bomb exploded. Gibbs rolled off the hood, protecting Jen, and landed on his feet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Waltson stepped outside. The fresh air felt good. He walked over to the road and haled a taxi. He climbed in and the taxi moved forward. It stopped at the corner for a red light. Waltson wound his window down for a quick cigarette. He poked his head out, cigarette in mouth, lighter in hand and struck a flame. He lit his cigarette and took a drag from it.

The sniper put his eye to the scope and lined the crosshairs up on Waltson's head. Just for that extra effect, the sniper waited a moment, and then pulled the trigger. The bullet sped through the air and crossed paths with and unlucky bird. The bullet sped off in the wrong direction. The bullet ended up landing about a meter away from its intended target.

Waltson's cigarette dropped from his mouth as he stared at the small crater made by the bullet. He looked in the direction that he estimated it came from (he wasn't even close) and ducked back into the car.

The sniper cursed. Five years and he had never missed. The bird was probably now just a red feathery splotch on someone's windshield now.

He cocked the gun and put another bullet in the sniper and loaded it. He took careful aim. The crosshairs had just lined up on Waltson's head when he ducked back into the taxi. The break lights on the taxi flicked off. He was about to get away. The sniper had no choice. He took aim and hoped that not all things in movies were lies. He fired and the bullet did exactly what it was meant to do. It hit the engine, caused a spark and ignited the petrol and oil. The whole front of the taxi exploded in flames. It flipped onto its roof.

Waltson pulled his head back into the taxi. He told the driver to go as fast as he could.

If Waltson had guessed where the shots came from correctly, then the shooter wouldn't be able to see the other side of the taxi. Waltson was about to open the left hand door when the front of the car exploded in flames. He fell on his back as the taxi cartwheeled onto its roof. Waltson groaned. He struggled for the door handle through the heat and opened the door. He crawled out of the taxi and ran out of energy. Policemen were swarming out of the building. They dragged Waltson into the building. Waltson pointed over to the building that he knew the bullet was coming from. Just then the barrel of a gun appeared from a window on about the tenth floor.

The sniper smiled. The job was done. He was packing up when he saw Waltson crawling out of the taxi. He growled and reloaded the sniper. He pointed the gun out of the window and took aim. This bastard of a mark was going to die one way or another. He pulled the trigger, shooting Waltson in the head, killing him.

All armed police took aim and fired. Concrete split and cracked, windows smashed and the gun barrel was quickly withdrawn.

The sniper clutched at his arm, just one of the places where a bullet had entered his body. His chest and throat were burning and bleeding. He was gasping weakly.

His last prayers to God before he died were "Dear, God. Please keep my family safe. And as my last wish before I am delivered to Satan, I ask you not to let them find out what I did for a living." He took one last breath then coughed up blood, and died.

Gibbs hung up the phone. Then he pelted it at the wall, where it smashed into pieces.

"What is it, Jethro?" asked Shepard.

They were back at the house, covered in band-aids. McGee was talking with Abby, Ducky and Palmer, writing down information. DiNozzo was having a long warm shower. Ziva was outside, meditating.

Gibbs and Shepard were in the living room.

Gibbs kneaded his forehead. "Waltson is dead. So is the killer. We have nothing. All we have is a tape. And a terrorists word that he was sent by Director David." Gibbs sighed then slammed his fist on the wooden table, visibly denting it. "We have nothing."

Shepard placed her hand on his. "Jethro…"

Fornell opened the door, but didn't step in. He saw Shepard quickly draw her hand back. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I found Director David."

Gibbs walked over to him, and then saw someone behind him. "You have him in custody?"

Fornell gave him a pleading look. "No." He stepped aside.

In stepped a portly man wearing a suit and tie. His straw colored hair was combed back. He held out his hand and spoke in a deep voice that sounded like he was growling. "CIA Special Agent Grant Watson. You wanted to know where Director David is?"

Gibbs, ignoring the hand, nodded. "Yes, do you have him?"

"Ah… no, actually. That's why I'm here."

Gibbs stepped back a little. Not more competition.

"I want to help you find him, because I… the CIA… are looking for him as well. We have reason he has committed treason and has skipped the country."

"We have the same suspicions." Muttered Gibbs.

DiNozzo stepped into the living room wearing jeans and slipping on a shirt. "Who's this, your replacement, Fornell? He looks about as much fun as you."

Watson grunted. "And you are?"

"NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"I'm CIA Special Agent Grant Watson."

"CIA." Scoffed DiNozzo. "Why are you here? Oh I get it now. The CIA are the new FBI and the FBI are the new NCIS and NCIS are the new CIA. Cool. Does that mean we don't have to put up with you any more?"

Gibbs slapped him in the back of the head.

"Shutting up, Boss."

McGee walked into the room. He spotted Watson. "Hey, are you Fornell's replacement?"

Fornell was getting a little suspicious of everyone talking about his replacement.

Everyone was in the living room.

Watson was explaining why he was there. "Essentially, we made one house call to Director David, and then we couldn't find him. All we have gathered is that he is out of America. He's probably in Israel. But we can't touch him, because we don't have evidence that he has done anything."

"Because he hasn't done anything." This was the third time that Ziva had said this.

Watson turned to her. "This is the third time you have interrupted me. Now, miss, is there something I should know?"

Ziva opened her mouth to speak, but Gibbs interrupted her. "No, there isn't. Ziva, splash your face with water."

Ziva pursed her lips, eyeing Watson, then got up and went to her bathroom.

As she walked away, Gibbs said, "She isn't very familiar or fond of the CIA, FBI or anything other than NCIS."

"Don't take it personally. She's very competitive." Smiled DiNozzo.

Ziva walked through her room and into her spacious bathroom. She looked at her angry self in the mirror. She hadn't shown it at the time, but when Gibbs had revealed everything, she had felt anger and pain. She looked down and ran the tap. She splashed her face. She looked up a bit. Apart from her face being slightly wetter, she looked pretty much the same. She ducked down and splashed her face again, but when she looked she saw the most horrible thing she could at this time. Ari.

She spun around looking him in the eye. "No, you're supposed to be dead."

Ari frowned, confused. He spoke, but it didn't sound like Ari. It was more British. "I hope not. I'd hate to think that I've invaded your space as a corpse."

Ziva let out a war cry, kicking Ari in the chest. He caught her foot, smiling. "After all I've heard about you, I thought you'd be better than that, Ziva. After all I am your half-brother."

Ziva brought her other foot up and into his face. He let go and she fell to the ground. Ari ran into her bedroom and closed the door. The he locked it.

Ziva ran into the bedroom after him.

He looked over to her. "I know what this looks like, Ziva. But trust me, I just want to talk."

"Talk without teeth!" Ziva hissed. She launched a fist at Ari, but he caught it and spun her so that he was holding her against him. Luckily her feet were on the floor, so she pulled Ari over her. He landed on his feet and hauled her over his back. He made sure she landed safely on the bed.

Everyone in the living room heard the war cry. Watson and Fornell got up.

Gibbs reassured them. "That's just Ziva letting off steam."

Fornell and Watson were confounded at the look of calm on all the NCIS agents and the Director.

More thumping and yells came from Ziva's room.

Ziva screeched at the top of her lungs, "Ari! Let go of me! Help!"

Ari clapped a hand on her mouth. "Look there's been a misunderstanding.

Gibbs jumped up at Ziva's voice. He made it to her room first and kicked the door in. He saw Ari holding his hand over Ziva's mouth.

Gibbs yelled out. "Hey!" He brought both fists down on Ari's back.

Ari grunted and fell off Ziva. "I'm not Ari!" He yelled. "I'm Ziva's brother." He rolled onto his back. "My name is Namir Haswari. I'm Ari's twin brother."


	9. Chapter 9 and the Cast

Chapter 9

Namir put down the glass of water. "So, Ari is dead?"

Ziva nodded.

Namir looked at the glass of water. "Good."

They were all in the living room again. Everyone was crowded around the Ari look-a-like.

Namir continued on. "Mother always said that Ari was going to be horrible one day. She said that he and I may have looked alike, but he had my father's ruthlessness. I was more like mother, strong but subtle."

"How come I never met you or heard of you? How come Ari never mentioned you?" Ziva was eager to hear about this.

"Mother hid me from my father, said I died shortly after birth. After she overheard him talking about his plans for Ari and I. She knew hiding both of us would seem suspicious. Only mother and Ari knew of my existence. Ari was very loyal to mother, but more loyal to father and he was about to tell father about me. Then the bombs struck and killed mother. Ari had been conveniently removed to be with father, and when he heard, he nearly lost it. He ran back to find me and mother. She was dead and I was barely alive. He promised never to tell father about me, because he now knew what our father was. A monster."

A tear rolled down Ziva's cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"He smuggled me into England and I lived my life. I became a martial arts instructor ad used the income to go to Medical School, just like Ari. I liked the idea of healing people. Sometimes talking to them even helped. I taught Karate. Such a cumbersome form of defense. Ari had taught me much more effective defense techniques, but suggested I stay under the radar. He also said that I should not get thrown in jail. Apparently they take photos and take prints. Anyway, I was getting anxious and restless. I never liked staying still too long. And then I saw Ari's face on TV. They said he was terrorist. So I did some digging, in my own way. It took me about fifteen months, but I finally found out who wanted him." He turned to Gibbs. "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I looked at your team list and found a familiar last name. David. I knew it was not a coincidence, as I do not believe in coincidences…"

DiNozzo and McGee looked at each other and then looked at Gibbs.

"… Special Agent Ziva David. Employed in Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' team by NCIS from Mossad. That caught my attention as well. So I did a bit more digging and found my father. Director of Mossad, David. Anger burned in me. But I ignored it and pursued my half sister. I wanted to ask about Ari. To see if I could not help find him. I knew that father had made him angry and dangerous."

"How do we know you're not dangerous as well?" muttered Gibbs.

Namir smiled. "Because I am not like my brother. He let hate rule him. It was all that could drive him. If he had not hate, then he wouldn't be driven. I guess that was what killed him, his lust for danger." He looked up to Gibbs. "And you were the on who killed him?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Thank you. I would much rather he died like that, then blowing up some place or being buried under bullets by multiple shooters."

Everyone was silent.

Ziva got up. "I think it's time to turn in. Night. Namir, I'll pull out some spare blankets and a pillow."

"No, I have to go."

She looked back to him. "Why."

"I've booked into a motel. I have it covered." He smiled.

"Then I'll come with you." Said Ziva. "After all, we have so much to catch up on."

Namir looked her in the eye for a moment. "Alright. But I'm bringing you back here at 0700." He smiled at Gibbs.

Pictures of Ari smiling in autopsy flashed through Gibbs' mind. He knew this was not Ari. He had to move on. And he did. "0630, Actually."

Namir nodded. Ziva collected her things.

As they walked out the door, Namir turned to Gibbs. "I am sorry, for what Ari did to Gerald, Donald, Miss Sciuto, you and I am incredibly sorry for what he did to Caitlin."

Gibbs nodded again. He forgave Namir.

Watson was clicking away on the computer faster and faster. McGee could barely keep up.

DiNozzo came up behind them. "Hey what's this?"

"This is the site that Director David visited the most. We're hoping to get far enough to find out where he is." Muttered McGee.

They were in the living room at two of the five laptops. Gibbs was nowhere to be found somewhere in the house. Ziva was with Shepard trying to contact Director David. Fornell was also God knows where in the house. Namir was in the backyard, meditating, much like Ziva. The only different thing is that it was pouring down rain outside.

"How do you know we can trust Namir?" Questioned Watson, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Because I have done hundreds of interrogations. And it seems logical."

"But how come you trusted him so quickly, after all he does look exactly like the guy who shot your partner."

"One difference, Watson."

"What's that?"

"Ari had a bad shoulder where Gibbs shot him. Namir does not."

Watson swore as McGee blew him up. On the computer game they were playing. "I don't know about your logic."

"Not many people do. So how does this game help you figure out where David is?"

"It's not." Admitted Watson. "I just saw it on the list of the sites he visited and thought I'd give it a go."

"A grown man who enjoys playing an ugly gargoyle." Muttered DiNozzo. "And I thought I'd seen it all."

"You think that's weird?" said McGee, "I know an old lady who enjoys watching Scar Face and Collateral."

Namir held himself in the meditative position under the torrents of rain. Gibbs sat on his left in the same position. Fornell sat on Namir's right in the same position as well, except he had an umbrella in the crook of his arm shading him from the rain.

Namir spoke without opening his eyes. "Thank you, Jethro."

This casual use of his first name shocked him. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I hope you don't mind me using your first name, Jethro. I just find it much more relaxing."

"You're probably the only one, Namir. Gibbs is a real hard ass." Muttered Fornell. Well it sounded like muttering against the rain.

"So I've heard, Tobias. In fact I've heard that he once would have shot you at the first chance."

"Nothings much changed, has it Tobias?" growled Gibbs. For some reason he was feeling much more relaxed around Namir. No one in the world had ever made him feel this relaxed, except his first wife and daughter. It was strange.

"Nope." Said Tobias.

The three of them smiled.

Gibbs looked over to Fornell, eyes closed. "Tobias, get rid of that umbrella. This whole exercise is meant to test our endurance."

Fornell thought about it. He pulled the umbrella closed and laid it beside him.

Shepard and Ziva pulled up outside the bar.

Ziva took her gun out of and hid it in her belt. She turned to Shepard. "Director, I would much rather you stayed here. Something doesn't feel right about this lead."

"What makes you say that, Ziva?"

"My gut."

Shepard looked her in the eye for a moment, and then agreed. "Fine. You go in. If you're not out in ten minutes, I'm coming in."

"Deal." Ziva unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. As she walked up to the club an electric shock shattered through her. Her knees buckled and gave way. She let out a cry and fell to the ground.

Shepard un-holstered her gun as she saw a man shove a taser into the back of Ziva's neck. She went down fast. Shepard opened the door. As she did she saw the man turn around with a pistol in his hand. He fired three times. The first bullet ricocheted off the car, the second and third hit her in the right shoulder. Shepard dropped her gun and let out a yell of pain. The man jumped forward and hit her in the face. He pushed her into the back of the car. Ziva groaned. She heard a car motor start and she jumped to her feet. She pulled a hidden gun from her ankle. She spun around and fired at the fast escaping car. It made a left. Ziva turned and spotted an alleyway that lead to the other side of the street. She ran through it and cam out just behind the car. She fired five rounds… at the wheels. The car screeched and came to a halt. It bounced up and down a bit, then a bullet cam through the back windshield at Ziva. She ducked and jumped back onto the sidewalk. The bullets kept coming at her. She jumped on to a coffee table and shot at the back left wheel. It hit the hubcap and made no real effect. The man in the car fired again and scratched Ziva across the arm. She clutched her arm. It was a shallow wound. She fired again. She hit each time but the bulletproof glass didn't give way. The car bounced bit more and the car started driving again. Ziva jumped off the coffee table and pounded after the car.

It escaped around a corner. Ziva screamed. "Director! JENNY!" she cried as she stopped.

To Be Continued… 

Hey fans! Just the cast of the episode. I had to make up CIA Special Agent Grant Watson and Director David, even though you haven't seen Director David yet, I still thought I should involve him in the cast. Obviously if it were a real episode Tom Cruise would have a ton of makeup on to make him look old. I just thought he looked a bit like Rudolf Martin (Ari/Namir), and I always wanted Brendan Gleeson to be Agent Watson. I just thought he would be good. Incase you don't know, Brendan Gleeson played Mad Eye Moody in Harry Potter four and the sheriff guy in Lake Placid. If you don't know who Tom Cruise is then you're a lost cause.

Enjoy the suspense while you're waiting for part two.

Cheers, Dylan.

Cast (In no particular order).

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs (Boss) – Mark Harmon

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo (Tony) – Michael Weatherly

Special Agent Timothy McGee (Probie) – Sean Murray

Special Agent Ziva David – Cote de Pablo

Director Jenny Shepard (Jen) – Lauren Holly

Doctor Donald (Ducky) Mallard – David McCallum

Jimmy Palmer (Autopsy Gremlin) – Brian Dietzen

Abigail Sciuto (Abby) – Pauley Perrette

FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell – Joe Spano

CIA Special Agent Grant Watson - Brendan Gleeson

Special Agent Paula Cassidy – Jessica Steen

Mossad Director David – Tom Cruise

Namir Haswari – Rudolf Martin


End file.
